Across the Sea of Time
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: A collection of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 one shots. Pairings and Sky-specific spoilers will be warned for.
1. Lost

Hello! Thanks for checking out my one shot collection! :)

**These fics will contain MAJOR spoilers for Explorers of Time/Darkness.** They pretty much all will, so I'm not going to warn for that beyond this point. I will, however, warn for spoilers for Explorers of Sky on a fic-by-fic basis. And as I said before in the summary, I will warn for pairings.

Enjoy! Please review if you can; it helps me understand what my audience's likes and dislikes as well as giving me motivation when I'm down. :)

**Lost**

It was such an irrational guilt. After all, what could she have done? She didn't know. Or maybe not knowing was exactly why she felt like such a failure as she stood there, watching somebody she now barely knew basically die for the only team she thought she'd ever belonged to. But she'd been wrong. So wrong. He was a terrific friend, and yet he was a stranger. Whatever he was, he was about to slip away without giving her a chance to repair the damaged bond between them.

It took all the resistance she had to not stop him.


	2. Sacrifices

(A companion to Lost.)

**Sacrifices**

He couldn't afford to overwhelm her anymore than he already had. To take anymore away. Already, so much of who she thought she was had been mangled in such a short time, and that was from telling her the bare minimum about who she was.

But all the same, he regretted not telling her one thing. The devastation on her face as he dragged their enemy towards a future that would soon not exist brought back the guilty feeling. She looked so lost, so confused, like she was so small and he understood every fiber of the universe. But she was the very reason that he remained alive this long, taking that hit for him back in the time stream.

He didn't have the time left to tell her, but he prayed that somehow, she knew that she hadn't ended up as she was now for a sinful act. That this hero thing she was going to be doing was nothing new to her either.


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Spoilers for the Sky anime special!**

**Mission Accomplished**

He'd been expecting it for hours, yet the majesty of it caught him completely off guard. Color blinked onto the world as Grovyle already struggled to remember the former monotone. He held on to that memory tightly, not wanting to take this moment for granted.

The sun wasted no time appearing over the horizon after its long hiatus. As if in celebration, the warm colors that pierced the sky were even more glorious than any he had seen during his time in the past.

Of course, the sun was not the only thing emitting light. This was not his time anymore, after all.

The colors that had amazed only moments ago began to look dull against the colors the sun let loose. He was completely taken in, barely noticing his own light that signaled a lapsing existence. The tears filling his eyes were purely of joy.

"Indeed, the beautiful sunrises have returned, even greater than I had imagined they would."

He watched until his last light faded.


	4. Miss

**Miss**

She was so sure she was getting closer to the truth, only to have Uxie tell her that it didn't know anything. But something was here! It had to be! She could feel it in her bones, no, deeper. It was in her very soul, screaming at her with a strange form of temptation mixed with purpose. The voice discomforted her until she was swept away by the pleasure of the lake's beautiful view. And then, she left.

But she had been right all along. Her past was linked to that place. Too bad the link arrived after she left.


	5. Solved

Yes, I use my own name for the hero character sometimes. It's supposed to be you after all, right? (sweatdrop)

**Solved**

"Goodnight, Net."

She lay on her back, staring at the rocky patterns in the top of Sharpedo's mouth, examining the crevices, considering counting how many there were.

One.

Two.

Three.

Hmm... Should she count the really tiny ones? Did it matter? This was such a minuscule thing to think about at the end of the day. What about her past? Her strange ability?

No, she'd already gotten all of that figured out, hadn't she?

Wow.

She was so used to having to wonder about that every night. The realization made her feel so free.

"Goodnight, Chimchar."

And that was the first night she slept well as a pokemon.


	6. Beachshipping?: Different

**Beachshipping (Hero/Partner) if you choose to look at it that way. (I didn't mean to. xD;)**

**Different**

A human?

A _human?_

This pokemon was crazy. He was sure of it. Humans were nothing but a myth! A legend!

And yet, the first time he saw her, he could tell something was strange. Almost... wrong. The way she moved was wrong, at least he thought so from the few of her species he'd run into before.

But something else was off with her. Not from her species, but from others he'd met in general.

She was naturally warm. Friendly. She was one of the kindest people he'd met in a long time.

Okay, so she was crazy, and wrong, but maybe she wouldn't be so bad to have as a teammate.


	7. Nostalgiashipping?: Every Moment Counts

**Nostalgiashipping (Hero/Grovyle) if you want. **

**Every Moment Counts**

Her memories claimed she'd only (truly) known Grovyle for a few days, and she'd never asked about the time before that. Grovyle saw her as a close friend that he may have known for years or even a lifetime, while she only felt awkward as they sat at the fire relaying information.

So, with nothing else to do, she spared asking the painful details, acting like those days were all they'd had.

A few days...

_"I can never come back here again!"_

Could a few days really change so much?

_"Though the parting hurts..."_

He had no idea.


End file.
